


Hell And High Water

by chadleorio



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleorio/pseuds/chadleorio
Summary: Leorio wakes up hurriedly and tried to go to work and Kurapika will not have any of it





	Hell And High Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the leokurazine that happened recently on tumblr! I had a lot of fun making my piece for it inbetween working so much omg.

It was late when Leorio woke up. He jerks his head around trying to find his clock or his phone but both are gone from his room. It’s always there, his phone, he must have lost somewhere in the apartment. He always drops it in his blind stumble home from the clinic to his room to sleep some before his alarm. 

He’s up and scrambling, digging for his bra before realizing it’s a mute point and throwing his clothes on hastily. He passes by Kurapika hurriedly as they lounge at the island reading the news on their phone. He’s hurriedly pouring out coffee and fixing his tie as he searches for his phone.

"And where are you going?” Kurapika asks lazily.

“To work, what else?”

“What’s the day today, Leorio?”

Leorio looks over, puzzled as he says, “It’s Sunday...which means it’s...paperwork day.”

Leorio sighs, knowing that Kurapika isn't going to let him leave the minute those last words left his mouth. 

“And they don’t need a doctor for the weekend staff to finish their paperwork, right?”

"I still have some of mine to finish and I have the keys so I don’t want to have people wait for me outside so early-”

“They thought you’d say that.” They interrupt. They twirl their tea bag string gently around their finger as they look up amused at Leorio. “Last night after you came home somebody else came to the door and got the keys to the office. They also called this morning, my phone, asking I make sure you stay home today and sleep in. You aren’t needed.”

“No, no see it’s fine I’ll go in and just finish up the letters-”

Kurapika sighs, getting up and blocking Leorio from moving past them and putting their hands on their hips. They huff as they stare Leorio down, watching him slowly start to deflate and give in. 

“Are you sure it’s going to be fine? I mean what if somebody’s sick and-”

“They’ll call one of your apprentices.”

“But what if there’s a case where I’m needed and-”

“They’ll call if you’re needed.” Kurapika steps closer, snagging his wrist in their hand and pulling him along. “Come on, go back to bed. It’s only four am, too.”

“Wait,” Leorio mutters, whipping his head around quickly. “Why were you awake then? Did you not go to bed yet?”  


“That’s not-” 

Leorio stops, frowning. “Promise you'll come to bed with me or I won't go.” 

Kurapika snorts, looking back at Leorio. They can’t keep up the joke though as they nod, leaning back into Leorio’s chest a little. He wraps his arms around Kurapika and leans his head against the top of theirs. 

“I promise I'm going to bed, too.”

“You should take better care of yourself. Don’t want to lose you any more than I did before.” Leorio sighs, moving and kissing Kurapikas neck. “Did you have another nightmare again?”

“I couldn’t sleep...too scared I’d-it's not important.”

Leorio let out a small hum, swaying the two gently. He didn't need to ask and there was no need for them to elaborate. They had been staying up reading the news on their phone or watching something Gon or Killua had been talking about to be able to understand them instead of sleeping lately. It was a struggle to get them back into bed but they always went eventually because Leorio always stayed up with them and soon they'd cave so he would go back to bed as well. They only ever calmed down because Leorio was right there able to gently comfort them until it was just a nightmare and not frightening, horrific reality. 

They stand quietly, letting the other gently relax and soon Leorio was barely standing, not even awake enough to stumble the rest of the way to their room. 

“Come on, you big lump. We can’t sleep in the hallway. Don’t want an old man to throw out his back.”

“‘M not that much older than you...Could best you in scrabble any day. Doesn’t mean I’m old.”

Kurapika laughs and manages to get Leorio to their room and soon they're both back in bed. 

Leorio immediately pulls Kurapika to him, burying his face into their chest, letting them tug at his tie so it's off and unbutton his shirt a little and run their hands through his hair. He drifts off knowing if anything’s wrong both will face it and if they’re hurt, the other would move hell and high water to help. 

“Love you,” Leorio mumbles, kissing their collarbone. 

He feels them laugh and hug him tighter as their breath evens out more, finally still and sleeping. 


End file.
